icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Creddie/@comment-3101374-20131105074931/@comment-14284535-20131110000947
@GULA - First, thanks for your thoughtful response. I think we are just going to disagree philosophically on this. I agree with you about some people just staying with you; I just competely disagree that the number is one. I personally have 5 ex-GFs and one woman for whom I was her first love. Their husbands actually will go with my judgement against their own if their wives (the women) agree with me AND they will acceed to their husband's opinions if I agree with the husband. Conversely, if they have a consensus about how my wife, me, or both of us should do something with our lives, health, etc., we defer to them unconditionally. THAT is staying power. I will also disagree strongly with you on one primary part of your argument: Carly being the girl he could have given his life for. I will get to the most important part of my argument below. But first, some real life. I was the first non-white in my upper-middle-class suburb during the racial tensions of the late 1960's. When I was in kindergarten, the teachers would hold me a foot off the ground so that some kids could beat me up. They used to point knives, lead pipes, and guns at those who would object. People who had stopped them in other parts of the country had died; most of these people didn't know me. But they stood up and stopped the beatings at risk to themselves. Many years later, one of the girls got her boyfriend to beat me up so badly that I had concussion. Many years later, said girl had a cast on an ankle and didn't notice that she was in the way of a speeding SUV. I pushed her out of the way and then, luckily, just got out of the way of the SUV. I still hated her. Why did I save her life? Because God gave me the awareness, skills, and opportunity to save her, so I did; to do anything else was, to my mind, a rejection of all the blessings I have been given. Here's the main point: Others risk their lives directly or indirectly for no reason other than it's just what they feel is the right thing to do. IMHO, your argument almost denigrates us. More trivially, you seem to be arguing that Freddie wouldn't have risked his life had it been Sam in harm's way. That's how I read it. On the topic of Freddie's feelings, I am going to revise my opinion somewhat based on your argument. I will stick by my opinion that he is creepy early on. But by "iSpeed Date", his affection for her had matured - although he filters out good guys for Carly (he still needs work), he eventually goes along with her being with someone else regardless. My beef with Carly is that she routinely fakes interest in Freddie's tech cart in "iSaved Your Life" or SF in "iPear Store." That implies that she has never had a mature relationship with real disagreements and fights. In fact, if she and Freddie were real people, she would need to date specifically him in the worst way, because she couldn't fake anything believably with him. As for the Creddie ending in "iGoodbye", is there any doubt that they were your leverage? IMHO, the only reason for the Seddie arc was that he wanted to show the beginning stages of how real relationships work (it certainly looks like all of mine and everyone else I know) and then fail even if the two people fall in love. (I've been there and done that - IT SUCKS.) But the dialogue in the break-up scene was clearly Dan Schneider's way of saying, "OK, Seddiers. You have some points, but I think you're wrong. I don't believe in Seddie, but I am throwing you this bone." Aside from that, take a look at all of Miranda Cosgrove's videos. Don't her male partners in those bear at least a passing resemblance to Nathan Kress at that time? You don't think that was an accident, do you?